Hunt 2: The Hunger
by punkrocker
Summary: Sequel to Hunt, Kay and Miguel move into a haunted house.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The room began to shake. Things flew out of place. Nothing was as it seemed.  
  
He stood in the midst of the spinning debre. His eyes were glowing with an eerie, orange shimmer. He filled the room with an uneasy aura.  
  
She stood outside the house. Frozen in terror and yet intrigued at the beauty of the unearthly figure in the window.  
  
The house began to cave in. Everything became still, frozen in time. He looked at the window and his silhouette slowly began to deteriorate.  
  
She felt the hold on her body release as the body dissapeared and she ran.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Miguel looked flipped the pages of this weeks "Homes for Sale" magazine, "What do you think of this one?" he asked Kay who was sitting on the opposite side of the sofa watching television.  
  
Kay scooted over to Miguel and looked at the picture of the huge Victorian style house for rent, "It's beautiful, Miguel!" Miguel nodded and the two of them looked through the rest of the magazine together.  
  
  
"This is a very good choice," Miguel and Kay's real estate agent said, handing the keys to their new home to Miguel, "and it's a steal at that price, being completely furnited!"  
  
Miguel and Kay pulled up to their new house, which was right on the edge of the rcoky shore line. Miguel and Kay walked into their new house, drawing in the beauty and the craftsmenship of the furniture.  
  
  
That night Kay and Miguel had already unpacked and were laying in bed. Miguel was reading the newspaper and Kay was watching a prime time drama. "Kay, don't you think we should do something tonight? You know to celebrate us buying this new house."  
  
Kay turned off the television and said smiling, "I thought you'd never ask, let me just jump into the shower and we'll be ready to leave." Miguel smiled as Kay got up to shower. His life was perfect, he was married to one of Harmony's most beautiful women, he had a good job and a perfect house.  
  
Miguel picked up the paper and began reading again, he soon dozed off into a deep sleep. He was awakened by the sound of the rocking chair moving. He opened his eyes and saw nobody in the chair and yet it continued to rock. He got out of bed and walked over to the chair, the closer he got the chair slowed down, until he was right on it and the chair had stopped, "There must be a draft in here," Miguel said outloud.  
  
Kay walked out of the bathroom, "What did you say, Miguel?" she asked combing her fingers through her hair.  
  
Miguel shook his head, "Nothing," he said rubbing his fingers through his own hair, "What's that noise, Kay? Did you leave the shower on?" Kay walked over to Miguel and knocked him down onto the bed and then punced on him. Her face mutated into a demonic face, "What the hell?" Miguel pushed Kay off of him and then she dissapeared.  
  
Kay shut off the shower and got dressed, "Miguel did you say something?" she called from the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Miguel led Kay out onto the dance floor at theie new town's finest resteraunt, "You never told me what upset you earlier, Miguel," Kay said laying her head on Miguel's shoulder.  
  
"It was nothing," Miguel said spinning Kay around, "Just a bad dream." Miguel looked out at the tables in the resteraunt and saw a strange looking woman. He blinked and she was gone.  
  
"Alright, whatever you say, Miguel," Kay said pulling her head off of his shoulder and slightly kissing him on the neck, "I'll be right back, I have to use the ladie's room." Miguel and Kay walked off the dance floor and Kay walked past to the bathrooms.  
  
Miguel sat down and took a sip of his wine, he looked through the tables again and saw the same woman walking towards the bathroom.  
  
Kay looked through her purse, "Damn it, where's my lip stick?" she said aloud to her self. Kay opened the stall she was in and walked to the mirror, "I can't believe I lost that new lipstick!" she griped to herself.  
  
A woman walked past her to the end of the mirror and stared blankly into the mirror. "Excuse me?" Kay said looking over at the woman, "Do you have any lipstick I can borrow?" The woman shook her head and walked into a stall, "Okay, thanks anyway," Kay said turning to walk out of the bathroom, 'That was weird,' she thought.  
  
"Kay," Miguel said standing up as she came bacxk to their table, "I'm getting really tired, is it okay if we head out?"  
  
"Sure, Miguel," Kay said patting his cheek, "You need your rest for work tomorrow."  
  
In the cab, which was stopped at a red light, on the way home Kay looked through her purse for her missing lipstick, "Where the hell could it be? I just bought it yesterday."  
  
Miguel laid his head against the window, his eyes wondered through the busy streets. And then he saw her, the same woman who had been following Kay and Miguel around all night, in a cab next to theirs. She pulled something to Miguel's view and he notcied it was a note. The cabs took off again as the light changed to green and the note appeared in his hand.  
  
"BEWARE THE HOUSE."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Miguel fell into a deep sleep, shortly after they arrived at home.  
  
His dreams were filled with her face. The woman from the resteraunt. He tossed and turned all night, until Kay woke him up the next morning.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, rubbing his chest.  
  
"Yeah, fine," he said sitting up. He got out of bed and got dressed, "i have another interview today," he said buttoning his shirt.  
  
"That's good," Kay said from the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Miguel walked into the bedroom and saw Kay hanging from the ceiling.  
  
Her face transformed into the woman from the resteraunt's, "Get out before it's too late."  
  
Miguel woke up, drenched ina cold sweat, he looked over and saw Kay sleeping peacefully. He layed his back down on the pillow but his eyes were wide with terror for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Miguel looked at himslef in the mirror, 'What is happening to me? I think I'm beginning to go crazy.' He dipped his hand into the sink and splashed the water onto his face.  
  
"Miguel?" Kay called from the bedroom, "Are you still here?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm still here," Miguel yelled back into the bedroom, "I took off from work today, I'm not feeling too well."  
  
Miguel walked into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed beside of Kay, "Oh, Kay," he sighed, "I think we should move out of this house."  
  
"Oh, Miguel, we can't afford anything else this nice around here," Kay said rubbing Miguel's chest, "This was a blessing for us to find this house. I think we should stay in here for a while longer."  
  
"I have an idea," miguel said sitting up, "Why don't we get dressed and go on a mini-vacation the rest of the week?"  
  
"Oh, Miguel, I'd love to, but we both have work this week, and I'm already behind on my paper work at the office, I can't afford to get behind anymore. Maybe next week?"  
  
"Kay, come one please! This is the only weekend I can go, please!" Miguel said in a baby tone.  
  
"Alright, Miguel, you win. Let me get dressed and pack my suitcases and we'll leave," Kay said and then she kissed Miguel on the cheek and went into the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
Miguel got up off of the bed and opened the closet door and got his clothes out to get dressed. After he was dressed he got a suitcase out of the closet and packed it full of his clothes.  
  
"I'm ready, Miguel," Kay said walking into the bedroom, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go, Kay," Miguel said and the two of them walked downstairs and to their SUV.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Where are we going anyway, Miguel?" Kay asked, fastening her seat belt.  
  
"I don't know for sure yet. I just know that I want to take you somewhere romantic, we never got to have a honeymoon and I want to make up for that now" Miguel said smiling.  
  
"Miguel, I don't care where we go, just as long as we're together," Kay said grabbing a hold of Miguel's hand.  
  
"Well, I can guarantee you that much," Miguel said happily.  
  
"Let me call my travel agent, Miguel, maybe she can book us somewhere romantic for the week," Kay said, pulling her cell phone out of her purse.  
  
"That sounds good to me," Miguel said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, Belinda? I need you to find Miguel and I a romantic hotel we can stay at for the rest of the week. Well, we're hoping for today. Where's that at? Yeah, hold one. Miguel, what do you think about Hawaii?" Kay asked.  
  
"It's too far away," Miguel replied.  
  
"No, he doesn't like Hawaii. Maybe somewhere in Maine? Sounds great. Okay, book us the honeymoon sweep for the rest of the week," Lay said happily.  
  
"Where are we going?" Miguel asked.  
  
"Actually, it's just a few miles away from here. Just turn left on exit 5A and we'll be there," Kay said, "It's a little hotel called Hidden Desire."  
  
"Sounds nice," Miguel said winking at Kay, "Honey moon sweep? Are you sure we can afford that?"  
  
"Of course, Miguel. I'm head attorney of the office's biggest case of the year. They're paying me pretty well," Kay answered.


End file.
